


El peso de un arma

by Malale



Series: Armas [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood, Community: glee_esp, M/M, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU!Asesinos a sueldo. Kurt y Blaine son un equipo perfecto, que nunca comete errores. Hasta que en un encargo algo sale terriblemente mal. [Hecho para el "Amigo Invisible" de la comunidad  de LJ Glee_esp]</p>
            </blockquote>





	El peso de un arma

**Author's Note:**

> [Originalmente publicado el 22-02-2012 en mi LJ. Re-editado. Hecho para [mikamaboroshi](http://mikamaboroshi.livejournal.com/) el Amigo Invisible que organizó la comunidad de LJ Glee_esp]
> 
> No sé nada, pero nada de nada de medicina ni de armas. Así que todas las cosas que salen en el fic seguramente estén terriblemente mal. Tomadlo como una libertad literaria y no me tiréis demasiadas piedras XD ¡Ah, por cierto! Los cambios de tiempos verbales son aposta :P

 

Kurt tiene un montón de reglas absurdas con respecto al trabajo. Bueno, Blaine admite que no son absurdas (todas). Sólo un poquito exhaustivas. Y especificas.

Kurt en realidad es algo (bastante) maniático del control.

 

Es adorable, en cierta manera. La forma en la que arruga un poco la nariz cuando lee por quinta vez el informe del objetivo, buscando cualquier detalle que se le haya pasado por alto. Como despliega todos los documentos por la mesa, por las paredes. Como tiene clasificadas las chinchetas por colores y formas. Rojo para el objetivo principal, verde para los obstáculos, azul para los civiles. Redondas y planas para el plan A, cuadradas y protuberantes para el plan B y triangulares y en punta para el plan C.

 

A Blaine le gusta observarlo mientras limpia las armas. Dos nueve milímetros, dos del treinta y ocho y una del cuarenta y cinco para él, todas con silenciador. Tres cargadores de repuesto para cada uno.

-¿Está el equipo listo?- pregunta sin levantar demasiado la vista de los papeles. Regla número cuatro de Kurt Hummel; todo se comprueba más de una vez.

-Por tercera vez, sí. Por favor, no me hagas comprobarlo de nuevo.- le pide con una sonrisa. Su mirada de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia patentada.

 

A Kurt ni siquiera le cala, como siempre. Frío como el hielo. Sus ojos, muy azules, le lanzan una advertencia. Blaine sabe que a Kurt le gusta que todo salga perfecto. Nada fuera de la perfección es admisible para él. Le ha dicho varias veces que el día que Blaine no sea el compañero perfecto, le dará la patada y volverá a trabajar por su cuenta.

 

Blaine suele reírse despreocupadamente porque piensa (quiere creer) que miente.

-Ya que estás tan pagado de ti mismo, por qué no me dices cual es nuestro objetivo y como lo vamos a hacer.

Se pone de pie y camina hasta los planos de una mansión.

-Nuestro objetivo es Tony Balboa, narcotraficante. Ha estado robando coca de la plantación de nuestro cliente. Atacaremos en su casa de campo, que se encuentra a las afueras. Hay cinco obstáculos, sus guardaespaldas, que hacen ronda por aquí, por aquí y por aquí- señala varios puntos en el exterior e interior de la casona. –Yo debo eliminarlos para abrirte paso al dormitorio de Balboa. Entraremos y saldremos por la puerta sur. Debemos de hacerlo en menos de diez minutos o no podemos asegurar el buen cumplimiento del plan.

 

Kurt cruza las piernas. Apoya la barbilla en la palma de su mano y sonríe levemente.

-Me encanta cuando demuestras que esa cabeza rizada sirve para algo.

 

Blaine quiere besarlo. En ese momento, en ese instante. Lo haría, si no fuera porque está completamente seguro de que acabaría tragándose sus propios dientes cortesía de un codazo del castaño.

 

Regla número dos de Kurt Hummel; no involucrarse emocionalmente con un compañero de trabajo. (Para Blaine es la regla más absurda de todas).

 

Aun así se atreve a poner la mano en su nuca, con fingido descuido. Kurt se remueve y sisea como un gato para que la aparte. Vale la pena. La piel de su cuello es suave y tersa y a Blaine le hormiguea la palma con placer.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

-Por tu propio bien que sea así. Si no eliminas a los guardias rápidamente, pueden acumulársete y contra dos o tres no podrás hacer nada. Están bien entrenados.

-Yo soy más rápido.

-Más te vale.- replica calmadamente, volviendo a sus papeles. Blaine suspira, entre divertido y resignado.

 

Regla número uno de Kurt Hummel; no mires nunca atrás. Preocúpate sólo de ti mismo.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

Se conocen desde hace tres años. Dos diferentes clientes los mandaron, por separado, a acabar con un enemigo común, un traficante de armas que se había dedicado a estafar a sus clientes con piezas de mala calidad. Anudaron fuerzas porque el tipo y sus subordinados iban más armados que tanques de combate.

 

Blaine era bueno en el cuerpo a cuerpo, mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Y era rápido, increíblemente rápido. Kurt era listo, tenía una cabeza fría y calculadora y lo planeaba todo al detalle. Y su puntería distaba mucho de la media. En realidad distaba mucho de los normalmente llamados profesionales de élite.

 

Todo salió a pedir de boca. Terminaron antes de lo esperado, con menos peligro. Blaine se encargó de la guardia trasera y cuando el objetivo huyó Kurt le acertó entre ceja y ceja con un rifle de largo alcance desde una azotea cercana. Antes de que llegara la policía ya habían abandonado el país.

 

Fue Blaine el que le propuso trabajar juntos. El que lo persiguió por medio mundo para convencerle.

 

Admite que ya le gustaba cuando se lo pidió. No pudo evitarlo Verle disparas desde trescientos metros de altura fue de las cosas más atractivas que había visto en su vida.

 

Desgraciadamente para Blaine, tres años de convivencia sólo habían conseguido frustrarlo sexualmente y enamorarlo hasta las trancas.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

Todo va según el plan. Saltarse la valla es fácil. Blaine elimina al primer guardia inmovilizándole con un brazo y disparándole en el cuello. No deja que el cuerpo haga ruido al desplomarse. El segundo y el tercero caen de igual manera. Es impresionante verlo en acción. Cualquiera pensaría que con lo pequeño que es no podría con mastodontes de más de un metro noventa y cerca de cien kilos de peso. Pero Blaine les mete una bala en el cráneo antes siquiera de que puedan verlo. A los auténticamente grandes, les golpea los nervios de las piernas para obligarlos a agacharse antes de acabar con ellos.

 

Rápido, eficaz y certero.

 

Kurt avanza para la habitación mientras el otro se encarga de eliminar al resto. Sube por las escaleras sin hacer ruido, como un gato. Abre la puerta con cuidado, pero sabe que no saltará ninguna alarma. Él mismo se ha encargado de desconectarlas.

 

Va hacia la cama desenfundando su arma. Balboa está dormido, pero reconoce sus facciones por la luz que se cuela entre la ventana. Kurt siempre se asegura, tiene que hacerlo para que el plan salga de manera impecable.

Le dispara dos veces en la cabeza. La sangre empieza a empapar la almohada de pluma de ganso pero Kurt sale de la habitación antes de percatarse de eso.

 

Baja al recibidor, punto de encuentro donde se reunirá con Blaine antes de salir de la mansión. El moreno ya está allí, su figura algo pequeña pero musculosa recortándose en la oscuridad de la noche. Se acerca hasta que puede verle los ojos, la única parte de su cuerpo que no está cubierta y puede ver tranquilidad. Un ligero asentimiento a una pregunta no realizada (Nunca hablan en una misión. _Nunca_. Kurt no soportaría que alguien lograra grabar o reconocer su voz). Ha eliminado a los cinco obstáculos.

 

Se dirigen hacia la salida.

 

Entonces algo sale mal. Kurt es quien se da cuenta, porque nunca ninguno de sus planes sale mal. Jamás.

Nota la diferencia enseguida. Un crujido venir de su derecha, por un pasillo estrecho. No debe de haber ningún ruido, porque ellos son los únicos en la casa con vida.

 

Kurt se gira y ve el brillo del arma durante un segundo. No le da tiempo a pensar fríamente.

Porque está apuntando a Blaine, que está medio metro por delante de él, abriendo la puerta hacia el patio trasero.

 

Kurt salta. El disparo resuena como un trueno.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

Kurt y Blaine no lo sabían, pero no había cinco obstáculos en la casa, sino seis. Roberto Sedinho era uno de los matones en la calle de Tony Balboa. Había ido a entregar un informe completo de una de sus misiones a su jefe la media hora en la que ni Blaine ni Kurt vigilaban porque estaban preparando su material. El jefe le había permitido quedarse a dormir en la casa antes de mandarle a primera hora a otro encargo.

 

Roberto se había tomado un par de tragos antes de acostarse, aprovechando la buena reserva que tenía su jefe en la casa. Por eso tardo en reaccionar a que había algo extraño por la casa. Un silencio extraño.

 

Salió de su habitación con su arma tobillera, la que tenía mas cerca, en la mano para comprobar si todo iba bien y se encontró de frente dos figuras de negro que pretendían escapar hacía los jardines traseros.

 

Hizo lo que cualquier matón de barrio que trabaja para un narcotraficante haría.

Disparar sin preguntar.

 

Roberto no sabía que eso sería lo último que haría en su vida.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

Blaine está demasiado acostumbrado a los silenciadores. Al ruido seco y suave, como de descorchar una botella. El atronador ruido del disparo a quemarropa le hace saltar como a un gato. Sus reflejos se ponen al cien por cien y parece que todo pasa a cámara lenta.

 

La forma en la que Kurt de repente esté delante de él. Como gime de dolor y su cuerpo cae hacia atrás, a su pecho. Siente el peso del otro y su mente grita - _lehandadolehandadolehandado_ \- pero su cuerpo reacciona solo. La puerta estaba a medio abrir, aun con el pomo en la mano. Cuando el segundo disparo ocurre Blaine ya la ha abierto del todo. La usa como escudo. Nota la madera vibrar cuando la bala se clava en ella. Su otra mano aun sostiene su pistola. El cuerpo de Kurt va cayendo al suelo y el mismo con él, deseando apartarlo de la línea de tiro. Su brazo termina de alzarse y Blaine no es el que tiene la mejor puntería de los dos. No, ese es Kurt y su capacidad de destrozar a una mariposa a cien metros. Pero sólo tiene un disparo. Uno. Tiene que matar a ese hombre _ya_ o quizás será demasiado tarde. Así que lo hace.

 

Es un pasillo oscuro y un tiro casi a ciegas y Blaine atraviesa la boca abierta del hombre de Balboa. Un tiro limpio y letal, aunque algo desagradable. Kurt estaría orgulloso de él, si no estuviera desangrándose en sus brazos.

Va a gritar su nombre. Va a preguntarle donde le han dado cuando una mano le tapa la boca. Los ojos azules de Kurt lo miran fijamente; sus caras están muy cerca. Se lleva el dedo índice a los labios tapados por el pasamontañas y hace el signo del silencio.

 

Blaine lo entiende. Entiende lo que quiere decir. Ha aprendido a hablar con él sin palabras. Tiene que mantener la cabeza fría en esos momentos. Tiene que pensar de manera calmada, como lo haría Kurt.

 

Aunque sabe que no actuará como él querría que actuara.

 

La herida está en el abdomen, cerca de un costado, y no hay orificio de salida. Está sangrando mucho, pero por suerte el castaño siempre lleva muchas capas de ropa que van absorbiendo la sangre. Blaine no tiene tiempo que perder. Le quita el cinturón y lo utiliza como torniquete. Kurt gime, se remueve. Blaine lo ignora. Lo levanta en peso, asegurándose de que la herida no gotea bloqueándola con uno de los guantes del propio Kurt. Las pocas manchas en el suelo son rociadas con amoniaco, un pequeño bote que lleva en su cinturón por si acaso.

 

Kurt lo mataría si no cubre su rastro.

 

Cruza el jardín el doble de rápido que cuando entró, lo que es bastante asombroso ya que lleva el doble de peso. No sabe realmente como salta la valla con Kurt en sus brazos. Blaine no está pensándose demasiado las cosas. Tiene que hacerlas y punto. Llegan al coche y lo deja en el asiento de atrás. Arranca con violencia, quitándose el pasamontañas. Sólo en ese momento se atreve a hablar. Sólo en ese pequeño espacio donde nadie los escucha, excepto ellos mismo.

-Aguanta, Kurt. Aguanta. Te vas a poner bien.

-Tendrías que… haberme dejado atrás…- le dice. Es la regla número uno. Su regla número uno.

 

Pero no la de Blaine.

 

Va a contestar eso. Pero Kurt se ha desmayado por la perdida de sangre, así que da realmente igual.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

Se estaban quedando en un motel de carretera por comodidad. Estaba sólo a cinco minutos de su objetivo. Como caído del cielo.

 

Blaine llega en uno y medio. Abre la puerta de una patada y la cierra con otra. Deja caer a Kurt en la cama. Le quita el pasamontañas para que pueda respirar mejor y le raja la ropa con precisión. Kurt, que es pálido de por sí, parece un fantasma. Sus ojos tiene un surco morado y su pelo casi siempre perfectamente peinado se le pega a la frente por el sudor.

 

No sabe mucho de medicina, primeros auxilios y poco más. Pero lo sabe nada más ver la herida. Está desangrándose. Le quedan minutos, seguramente. Blaine no sabe que habrá tocado la bala, espera realmente que una vena y no un órgano o están jodidos. Pero Kurt se desangra por dentro.

 

Se lo toma como cuando van a una misión. Tiene que ser preciso y rápido. Saca el botiquín de debajo de la cama, se pone unos guantes y coge una pequeña grapa. Va a hacer una chapuza, lo sabe. Pero da igual. Blaine necesita tiempo, sólo eso.

 

Meter los dedos en la herida es horrible. Kurt gime aun estando inconsciente. El dolor debe de ser inconmensurable, pero también es un alivio. Su madre solía decir “ _Si no te duele, no estás vivo_ ”. Blaine sabe que está agrandando la herida, pero será únicamente un segundo. Debe notar la fuga, debe notar que vena está rasgada y pinzarla. Es algo que nunca ha hecho, es algo…

 

 _Ahí_.

 

-Ya está. Tranquilo, Kurt, ya he acabado.- Aprieta aun más el torniquete alrededor de su torso. Su cara está mortalmente pálida, sus labios algo azules. Le toma el pulso y es débil, terriblemente débil.

 

“ _Necesita sangre_ ”- piensa. Pero eso no es un problema. Tiene todo lo que necesita ahí. Saca del botiquín dos agujas conectadas a una bolsa. Una la clava en el brazo de Kurt. Luego envuelve una tira de goma en su brazo y la anuda ayudándose con los dientes alrededor de su bíceps. No parpadea cuando se clava la aguja.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

Cuando Kurt comenzó a barajar la posibilidad de trabajar con Blaine, después de dos meses siendo acosado en cada uno de sus cafés preferidos de Europa, decidió hacer una lista con los pros y los contras de esa asociación. Dicha lista nunca se la enseñó, pero dejo en claro que estaban muy reñidas. Así que un café en Londres, cerca del Támesis y con un moca desnatado y un cortado, Kurt se dedicó a realizar una exhaustiva entrevista. Preguntó cosas del trabajo ( _¿Cuántas veces te ha ido mal un trabajo? Tres. ¿Qué tipo de arte marcial dominas? Boxeo y Krav Magá_ ), preguntas personales ( _¿Cuándo mataste por primera vez? A los dieciséis. ¿Por qué? Por venganza y supervivencia_ ) y hasta preguntas absurdas ( _¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Azul. ¿Sabes algo de música? Bueno, toco algo el piano. Y sé cantar_ )

 

Estuvieron una tarde entera, con charlas insustanciales y risas como ruido de fondo. Blaine contestó con sinceridad a cada una de las preguntas, mientras Kurt escribía en una libreta que nunca le dejaría ver. Contestó con sinceridad porque sabía que si mentía, esos ojos azules, fríos y serios, se darían cuenta. Y la oportunidad de ser compañeros se perdería para siempre. Blaine aguantó el chaparrón de preguntas con paciencia y con cierto toque de diversión hasta que al atardecer, cuando el cielo se volvió naranja oscuro, Kurt cerró su libreta, suspiró y habló.

-De acuerdo. Formaremos un equipo.

-¡Sí!- celebró el de pelo rizado, alzando algo el puño.

-Pero pondré normas, ¿entendido? Normas muy claras.

 

Blaine aceptó. Aceptó todo lo que dijo Kurt como un niño feliz esperando un caramelo. Pero la curiosidad le venció.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha decidido a aceptar mi propuesta?

Kurt sonrió ligeramente, entrecerrando los ojos. Era la primera vez que Blaine lo veía sonreír y lo distrajo un poco. ¿Sus labios siempre habían sido tan rojos?

-Porque eres cero negativo; donante universal. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás algún día me sea útil.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

A Steven Williams lo llaman doctor, a pesar de que perdió la licencia hace ya mucho. Pero a instancias prácticas, era lo mismo. Al fin y al cabo la pérdida de su licencia no fue por alguna incompetencia en el quirófano, sino por la clientela a la que solía (y suele) tratar. Clientela discreta y que normalmente paga en metálico.

 

Al doctor Williams le da igual, la verdad, el tener o no su licencia. Gana más dinero con sus pacientes que en cualquier clínica matándose a trabajar.

Lo único malo de su labor es que el horario resulta impredecible. A las cuatro de la mañana alguien llama a su puerta con fuerza. Una fuerza tal que casi puede echarla abajo.

-¡Voy, voy!- abre rápido. Hay un hombre joven enfrente de él, de no más de veinticinco años. Quizás algo menos. Lleva a la espalda a otro hombre, pálido y seguramente inconsciente, tapado por una chaqueta negra. No tiene que pensar mucho para saber que quieren de él. –Pase, rápido. Llévalo a la habitación del fondo. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Un disparo, en la barriga, hace veinte minutos. Tuve que pinzar una arteria o algo porque sangraba mucho- el chico entra al cuarto que utiliza para curas y operaciones de emergencias. Esta dividido en dos, una parte tiene un aislamiento siempre esterilizado de plástico y fuera hay una cama. Deja al herido en la cama, aun tapado con la chaqueta. El doctor Williams va a revisarlo y se da cuenta de que no lleva nada debajo de la misma. La abre y empieza a deshacer un vendaje hecho con prisas.

-Oh, mierda.- murmura. Le toma el pulso y resopla –Lo siento, chico, pero no creo que pueda hacer nada. Lo increíble es que esté aun vivo. Pero creo que le quedan sólo segundos.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Brama. -¡Haga algo!

-Se desangrará por completo antes de poder poner mis manos en él.

-No se preocupe por eso- El chico abre más la chaqueta y el médico puede ver una bolsa de sangre atada al brazo y derramándose poco a poco por una aguja hacia el cuerpo lívido. Seguramente eso es lo único ahora mismo que aun lo mantiene con vida. –Sálvelo. Ahora.

-Te seré totalmente sincero, chaval.- dice mientras se lava las manos con presteza. –Puedo parchearlo, pero por la trayectoria de la bala quizás haya dañado su riñón y no es algo que tenga precisamente en la clínica. Eso si aguanta a que le saque la bala. Tiene más posibilidades de quedarse en la mesa de operaciones que…

 

El cañón de la pistola está helado en su sien. El sonido del seguro suena casi tan fuerte en sus oídos como cualquier disparo.

-Me da igual lo que tenga que hacer. Si necesita sangre, se la daré, si necesita un riñón, se lo daré. Me da igual, completamente igual. Sólo sálvelo. Si lo hace tendrá más dinero de lo que consigue en un año. Pero si muere, le aseguro que su funeral se realizará en ataúd cerrado. ¿Lo ha entendido?

 

El médico traga saliva, paralizado. El otro aprieta aun más el cañón en su cabeza.

-Lo. Ha. Entendido.

-Sí…

-Bien- retira su arma. –Empiece ya.

 

No era la primera vez que a Steven Williams lo amenaza su clientela. Suelen venir a él en situaciones extremas, donde pueden perder el control y decir cualquier cosa en caliente. Sabe manejarlos en ese estado. Pero nunca se había sentido tan en peligro que ante las palabras de ese hombre.

 

Su tono fue frío y le caló hasta la médula. Sin emoción que nublara su juicio. Lo mataría. Steven lo sabe en ese instante. Si su compañero moría el otro lo mataría sin piedad.

 

Nunca había estado tan centrado y focalizado en una operación en toda su vida.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

El doctor trabaja sobre Kurt dentro de la burbuja de plástico. Lleva ya una hora y media. Blaine se ha sentado en una silla incómoda que estaba al lado de la cama de hospital. Ha cogido la austera mesilla de noche y se la ha puesto delante.

El tiempo es su peor enemigo. Según el Plan A hacía media hora que deberían de haber salido de la ciudad. Con el Plan B tendrían que estar ya a medio camino. Con el Plan C les queda media hora.

 

Literalmente no tienen plan que valga a estas alturas. Con suerte, con mucha suerte, Kurt estará despierto por la mañana. (Kurt despertará. No hay opciones fuera de eso. Kurt despertará. _Punto_ ).

Blaine tiene que hacer un plan. Cosa cuan menos novedoso, ya que en ese equipo de dos él no es el de los planes. Pero es fácil.

 

Sólo tiene que pensar como Kurt. Y lo conoce bastante bien.

 

Lo más importante es eliminar cualquier rastro.

 

Blaine desarma todas sus pistolas una a una, con guantes. Las limpia en cada rincón, en cada bala, por si hay alguna posible huella. Metódicamente, centrado. Desmonta, limpia y vuelve a armar. Acompañado del pitido de las máquinas que mantienen con vida a Kurt y con un ojo siempre pendiente al médico.

Por ahora es todo lo que puede hacer. No puede moverse del cuarto por si lo necesitan. El tiempo corre y Blaine nunca ha tenido un peor enemigo.

 

El doctor lo mira de reojo y Blaine vuelve a meter el cargador en la cuarenta y cinco con un golpe seco.

 

El reloj corre lentamente.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

-Es indignante- Blaine casi levantó la voz. Casi. Así de indignado se encontraba. Estaban en un café en Viena, dejando pasar el tiempo después de una misión en Colombia. Esperando a que las aguas estuvieran tranquilas y volvieran a salir ofertas de trabajo. Podían esperar mucho, seis meses incluso. El pago había sido bueno.

-Es horrible, sí.- concordó con él Kurt, apartando la vista de la pantalla de televisión. Blaine sin embargo no podía dejar de mirar, profundamente consternado.

-Es más que horrible, es…- resopló. Las noticias seguían mostrando imágenes, contando la noticia de un asesino en serie. De niños. –Estas cosas no deberían de pasar. Estos… monstruos no deberían de existir.

 

Kurt dejó que su café golpeara suavemente contra la mesa. Masticó las palabras en su boca antes de pronunciarlas. Llamó la atención de Blaine porque su tono controladamente casual le resultó muy extraño. Sospechoso.

-No crees que nosotros… Quiero decir, con lo que hacemos, a lo que nos dedicamos… No debemos de opinar. No tenemos derecho.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo, confuso. Sin comprender.

-No crees que nosotros también… somos monstruos.- Señaló la televisión con un leve gesto de cabeza. –Como ellos.

-¡Dios, no!- Blaine respondió con vehemencia. –Nosotros tenemos un código, tenemos unos principios.- Baja algo la voz, se acerca más a Kurt y en sus ojos castaños y enormes se refleja que cree ciegamente, inocente e idílicamente cada palabra que pronuncia. –No torturamos, no matamos civiles. No matamos _niños_ , por amor al cielo. No somos como esos… esas… _bestias_.

-¿Lo crees de verdad?- la pregunta le sale casi esperanzada.

-Por supuesto.

 

Kurt sonrió ampliamente sólo un momento. Parecía de golpe menos tenso; relajado como nunca Blaine lo había visto antes. Como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

 

Blaine se desinfló como un globo ante esos ojos azules casi totalmente cerrados; ante las arrugas finas que se forman a su alrededor. El tirón que sintió en el estomago, el deseo de besarlo nunca había sido tan grande hasta ese instante.

 

No sabe como pudo contenerse. Pero lo hizo.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

Cuando el médico sale de detrás del habitáculo de plástico Blaine se levanta de golpe. El hombre se quita los guantes manchados (de sangre. La sangre de Kurt) y los tira a una papelera. Parece agotado

-Sobrevivirá- anuncia. Nunca una única palabra ha sonado tan bien en una voz tan cascada. Blaine siente que, de golpe, vuelve a respirar. No lo había notado, pero era como si hubiera tenido los pulmones paralizados hasta ese momento. –Ha tenido mucha suerte. La bala rozó el riñón pero fue muy superficial. Era de un calibre mucho más pequeño de lo que creía, supongo que me confundí por la chapuza que hiciste a la hora de pinzar la arteria.

-Yo no…

-Una chapuza necesaria.- le corta. –Hubiera muerto antes de llegar. Necesitará descanso. Y más sangre, yo he agotado mis reservas en la operación.

 

Blaine asiente y se arremanga, ofreciendo su brazo. El doctor lo obliga a sentarse antes de sacarle media bolsa.

-Sí te saco más, te desmayarás- Lle avisa. Blaine niega.

-Me siento bien, estoy…

-No, no lo estás. Estás centrado, estás a aguantando a base de nervio. Calculo que ya le has dado más de medio litro. Debes de descansar, comer algo y dormir un poco.

-No, no puedo.- Blaine flexiona el brazo, apretando el algodón hasta que deja de sangrar. –Tengo cosas que hacer. Pero tranquilo, comeré algo por el camino.

El doctor se encoge de hombros.

-No creo que llegues a la escalera sin caerte, pero es tu problema.

 

Blaine coge todo su material que ha estado limpiando, lo mete en una bolsa de deporte y se la echa al hombro.

-¿Cuándo despertará?

-Sobre las diez de la mañana.

-Volveré antes, entonces.- mira hacia la camilla, donde Kurt está conectado a un respirador. Su pecho se encoge un poco ante el ritmo tan lento al que va su corazón. –Cuídelo. Por su propio bien.

-Lo sé- contesta serio, algo enfadado por la amenaza velada.

-Y si despierta antes de que vuelva dígale…- traga saliva. Se pone un poco más recto. –Dígale que me estoy ocupando de todo.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

Santana López conoce a Blaine desde hace unos cuatro o cinco años. En un mundo en el que ambos se mueven, no pueden considerarse auténticos amigos. No comparten secretos ni quedan para ir al cine.

Eso no quiere decir que no sepan nada el uno del otro. No, al revés. Se conocen terriblemente bien.

 

Por eso cuando Santana ve a Blaine cruzar su local se lleva una autentica sorpresa. Aunque no lo demuestre.

-Vaya, vaya.- susurra. –A quien tenemos aquí. Creí que no estarías por la ciudad en… _esta época del año_.

-Bueno, me he _retrasado_. ¿Podemos hablar?

 

Santana echa un vistazo a la tienda de empeño que llevaba como tapadera de su autentico negocio. Está vacía por completo. Normal si ha abierto no hace ni diez minutos, eran sólo las ocho de la mañana.

Le hace una señal a Blaine con la cabeza y entran a la trastienda. Ahí, abre una puerta oculta que parece una estantería y le deja pasar. No pronuncia palabra hasta que enciende la luz y cierra la puerta blindada.

-¿Qué haces aun aquí? Tendríais que haberos ido cagando leches después de lo de Balboa.

Blaine da un ligero respingo. Ahora que se fija, el chico parece alterado. Y está blanco como el papel de fumar.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de Balboa?

-Está en los periódicos. Y conozco bastante vuestro estilo. Nadie más hubiera hecho un trabajo tan bueno.

-No ha sido tan bueno.- se frota la cara y se deja caer en una silla cercana. Santana frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no está Hummel contigo? ¿No me digas que algo salio mal y te ha dejado tirado? Ese capullo…

-No- le corta, seco. –Kurt resultó… herido. Por salvarme.

-Oh, joder- la chica resopla. –Por eso no te has largado, ¿verdad? Estás arriesgando tu culo porque no puedes dejarlo tirado.

 

Blaine no dice nada y Santana ve tan obvia la respuesta que no insiste. Que imbécil que es, le saca de sus casillas. Con su sentido del honor, sus sentimientos a flor de piel y su voz de pajarito cantor. Nunca sabrá que coño hace metido en el mundo en el que se mueven. A veces cree que Blaine tiene doble personalidad o algo así.

-Bueno, con lo ocupado que debes de estar supongo que no has venido a saludar. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Él pone una bolsa de deportes encima y la abre. Hay todo un arsenal ahí dentro.

-Necesito librarme de ellas. De todas. Y tienes que colocarlas hoy mismo, por favor.

-Tienes mucha suerte, nene. Tengo todo un cargamento que pensaba mandar hoy a un comprador en Texas. Puedo colártelas así. Aunque tengo que joderles algo el cañón, para que no haya coincidencia en las estrías de las balas.

-Ya lo he hecho yo. Te las he limpiado completamente. No las pueden relacionar ya con la muerte de Balboa.

-¿Entonces porque te deshaces de ellas?- pregunta sin comprender. Luego cae en algo. –Oh, no pensaras…- Blaine sonríe de medio lado. -¡Estás completamente loco! ¡A estas alturas ya debe de haber controles policiales por todas las carreteras! Es lo más peligroso…

-Por eso nadie sospechará de nosotros. Pero necesito que me pagues en efectivo por ellas.

-No tengo demasiado en efectivo.

-Da igual. Dame dos mil o tres mil.

-¿Nada más?- pregunta. –Estás malvendiéndolas, Anderson.

-No estoy preocupando por el dinero, Santana.

 

La latina se encoge de hombros, como diciendo “ _Es tu problema, no el mío_ ”. Blaine sonríe de nuevo, relajándose un poco. Es terrible en realidad, porque al perder tensión su cara parece más demacrada. Aunque sólo le dura un segundo y enseguida se pone de pie. La latina le da el dinero y guarda las armas. Luego, azuzada por un incomprensible acto de generosidad, le dice antes de que se vaya.

-Tengo contactos, ¿sabes? Puedo averiguar cuanto sabe la policía. Que cerca están de vosotros.

-Eso sería genial, gracias.

 

Ella se encoge de hombros, incómoda ante los grandes ojos reflejando agradecimiento. Desvía la atención a otro tema.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Blaine vuelve a sonreír.

-Ir de compras.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

Cuando despierta no abre los ojos inmediatamente. Se siente mareado, confundido. Escucha un sonido rítmico – _Pi Pi Pi Pi_ \- que no comprende de donde proviene. Le pone algo nervioso. No desea abrir los ojos, sus párpados pesan como toneladas de hierro. Pero ese maldito sonido… Lo saca de quicio.

 

Cuando por fin lo hace, la luz le ciega un segundo. Ve borroso, es todo demasiado blanco. Parpadea unas cuantas veces hasta que se acostumbra. Lo primero que ve es un reloj colgado en la pared. Es simple, redondo con el marco y los números en negro. Marca las diez y cuarto. No sabe si de la mañana o de la noche (por eso no le gustan los relojes analógicos. Aunque resulten más bonitos que los digitales). Pero hay mucha luz, luz clara. Supone que luz de día.

 

Gira un poco la cabeza, para seguir el halo de luz. Sí, hay una ventana por la cual los rayos del sol se están colando. También hay una cabeza que se recorta en esa ventana, descansando sobre la cama en la que él está tumbado. Y un monitor electrocardiovascular. Ah, de ahí venía ese insoportable sonido.

La cabeza se mueve un poco. Son sólo rizos negros, disparatados. Kurt siente deseos de enredar los dedos en ellos. Parecen muy suaves… Lo haría, si su cuerpo no pareciera de hormigón armado.

-Vaya, al menos uno ha despertado.- escucha una voz y gira un poco la cabeza. Ha entrado un hombre en la habitación. No lo conoce. Tiene barba, gafas y el pelo canoso. Lleva una bata blanca.

La cabeza se despierta por la voz del hombre. Es Blaine. Una parte de su cerebro le dice “Claro que es Blaine, ¿quién si no tendría esos rizos?” pero francamente, su cabeza no está funcionando al cien por cien.

-Kurt. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien… mal… No lo sé- contesta. -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?

-Te dispararon, pero no te preocupes. Te pondrás bien.

 

Oh, sí, el disparo. El trabajo con Balboa. El sexto obstáculo que apareció de improvisto. El cañón apuntado a Blaine. El dolor…

 

Su cabeza empieza a aclararse por fuerza. Se patea mentalmente, porque tiene que pensar. Algo salió mal. Lleva un tiempo indeterminado inconsciente y todos sus planes de escape se han ido a la mierda. Están jodidos y tiene que _obligarse_ a pensar. Levantarse y…

-Eh, eh, eh, quieto- dos pares de manos lo empujas de nuevo contra el colchón, con cuidado. Kurt mira a Blaine con odio. Sabe que no puede decir nada con un desconocido delante. Pero el moreno sólo habla con el doctor, ignorándolo y preguntando nimiedades tales como “ _¿Qué tal la herida?_ ” y “ _¿Cuánto tiempo necesita reposar para que no vuelva a abrirse?_ ”. No les escucha. No le importa. No tienen tiempo para esto.

Apenas nota cuando el doctor cura y limpia su herida. Sigue mareado y el tiempo parece que va a saltos. Tienes que esforzarse por mantenerse despierto, mantenerse lúcido. Porque tiene que pensar un plan, tienen que salir de ahí.

 

El médico se va, por fin, y Blaine se gira a hablar con él. Es todo ojeras y sonrisa, una combinación extraña.

-Me alegro tanto de que estés despierto- le dice, volviendo a su lado. Se sienta en el filo de la cama y le acaricia ligeramente la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?- pregunta. Debe mantenerse atento a lo importante. _Como siempre_. Sin dejar que los sentimientos influyan.

-Toda la noche, son las diez de la mañana.

 

Kurt siente un cierto alivio. Al menos no han pasado _días_. Puede idear algo, puede ponerse en marcha. En cuanto salga de esa estúpida cama.

-Pásame la ropa.

-¿Qué?- pregunta

-Mi ropa. Pásame mi ropa, para que pueda vestirme.

-No vas a vestirte.

-No puedo salir así…- mira debajo de la sábana para cerciorarse. -… en ropa interior.

-No vas a salir.- gruñe Blaine. Es algo raro, oírlo usar ese tono en él. Es su voz más peligrosa, la de advertencia. Baja, ronca, directa, seria. Es bastante sexy. Y Kurt debería centrarse y no pensar esas cosas. -¿No has oído al doctor? Tienes al menos que reposar todo un día. Dos incluso.

-Estás loco- sisea. –Tendríamos que estar ya fuera del país. A cada segundo que perdemos en está ciudad es un segundo en el que nos pueden atrapar…

-Kurt, Kurt.- lo llama, inclinándose sobre él. Pone ambas manos en su cara, acariciando las mejillas con el pulgar. –Tranquilo, tengo un plan. Me estoy encargando de todo.

-¿Y supones que eso me tranquilizará?- susurra. Las pestañas de Blaine están muy cerca, demasiado cerca, y son obscenamente largas. El otro se ríe.

-Te prometo que he pensado en todo. Déjamelo a mí, tú sólo preocúpate de recuperarte.

 

Se apoya contra él, frente con frente. Sus ojeras están tan presentes que la enredada mente de Kurt se plantea por primera vez cuanto estrés lleva Blaine a sus espaldas. Puede ver perfectamente la piel más oscurecida bajo los ojos, más hundida. Están demasiado cerca y Kurt tiene las defensas demasiado bajas. Blaine se mueve un poco, roza su nariz con su mejilla y luego se la besa. Muy suave. Casi como un aleteo de una mariposa.

-Confía en mí, por favor.- pide. Cerca de su oreja. Con el aliento caliente rozando su  piel. Kurt está mareado. Confianza, pide. En susurros. Y él no ha confiado en nadie desde los dieciséis. Ha sobrevivido gracias a eso. Ya no sabe ni como se hace, él no puede hacerlo, no le sale, no…

-De acuerdo.- accede. No sabe ni como. No sabe ni porque. –Pero nos iremos esta noche. No pienso esperar más y me da igual lo que diga ese matasanos.

 

Blaine le besa la frente, agradecido. Un beso sonoro, como los que se le dan a los niños pequeños por ser adorables y portarse bien. Se levanta de un salto, se despereza y habla con rapidez, con energías renovadas.

-Tengo que ponerme en marcha, entonces, si nos vamos ésta noche. Estaré bastante fuera, pero cuando vuelva lo tendré todo terminado. Me voy a hacer algo de limpieza.

-Bien…- murmura, hundiéndose en el colchón. –Ah, Blaine, una última cosa.

-¿Dime?

-Dile a ese médico tuyo que me baje la dosis de los analgésicos. Obviamente estoy tomando decisiones bajo la influencia de las drogas.

 

Lo último que escucha antes de volver a caer dormido es la risa de Blaine, como si resonara perenne entre las cuatro paredes de esa habitación.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

Kurt no tuvo una infancia desgraciada. Archivos y archivos en la INTERPOL, la CIA o el FBI sobre su caso, sobre uno de los asesino a sueldos más eficaces del mundo, están rellenos con hipotéticas historias de una infancia de severidad, maltrato o abandono.

Todas están equivocadas.

 

Kurt tuvo una buena infancia, una infancia llena de amor. Sufrió desgracias, por supuesto. Su madre murió cuando él tenía ocho años por un accidente de tráfico. En la pequeña ciudad en la que se crió, era un niño diferente que no conseguía hacer amigos. Pero Kurt tenía un padre, un padre magnifico. Le daba todo el amor que se podía pedir, lo cuidaba e intentaba comprenderlo con devoción. Lo protegía lo mejor que podía

 

Kurt amaba a su padre. Lo adoraba. Confiaba ciegamente en él, en sus consejos, en su sabiduría. Era un hombre sencillo, justo, trabajador y honrado. Kurt no ha conocido nunca a nadie mejor que él.

Pero su padre murió cuando tenía dieciséis. De un infarto, dijeron los médicos.

 

Asesinado, dice Kurt.

 

Así que no, los perfiles psicológicos no están demasiado acertados en esa idea. Kurt no fue un niño desgraciado, que no ha aprendido valores como la empatía, el amor o la compasión. Si algún día encuentran a Kurt y alguno de esos expertos en la conducta criminal se molestan en preguntarle porque se dedica a matar, Kurt contestará con sinceridad.

 

_¿Por qué no?_

 

Lo que está bien y lo que está mal son conceptos sociales. Bueno, Kurt tiene sus propios valores, gracias. No le interesan los de los demás. Y con dieciséis años, para vivir la vida que quería vivir sólo podía dedicarse a dos cosas; matar o prostituirse.

Y él es bastante delicado sobre quien le pone o no las manos encima.

 

(Quizás, algún psicólogo avispado pueda entrever tras todos los muros en los que se protege una ira sorda, permanente, hacia el mundo en general. Una ira que le hace pensar que la humanidad no vale tanto la pena como para tenerle demasiado miramiento. Sólo quizás)

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

Antes de ir a la tienda de Santana, Blaine se había pasado por la habitación de motel para recoger cualquier prueba a la vista. No quiso arriesgarse a tener que estar demasiado tiempo fuera y que el gerente o el servicio de limpieza entraran y vieran cosas fuera de lo usual.

 

Ahora Blaine vuelve a entrar, comprobando con alguna rudimentaria trampa en la puerta a base de trozos de papel que nadie ha cruzado el umbral. Se pone manos a la obra, metódicamente. Vacía los armarios y los limpia con cuidado. Cambia las sábanas por otras que ha robado en un momento de distracción del carrito de la limpieza y las usadas las mete en bolsas de plástico. El colchón de la cama donde atendió la herida de Kurt se manchó un poco con sangre, así que lo frota con lejía. Limpia el cuarto de baño, echa amoniaco en las cañerías.  Con una aspiradora de mano recoge cada mota y partícula que se encuentra en la moqueta. Trabaja con eficacia, impulsado por la importancia de cada detalle y la cafeína circulando en sus venas.

 

Lograr terminar antes de las cuatro, gracias a que la habitación es realmente pequeña. Devuelve la llave con una sonrisa y paga en metálico. Recibe las condolencias de parte de la recepcionista, una amble señora algo corta de vista que hace croché, que al verlo tan demacrado y vestido aun de negro cree que ha venido a la ciudad para asistir a un funeral. Blaine no lo niega, ya que tiene bastante razón.

 

Se cambia de ropa en el coche, por otra más casual que compró después de su encuentro con Santana. Justo cuando se ajusta el cuello de la camisa blanca bajo el jersey su móvil suena.

-¿Sí?- contesta poniendo el manos libres para poder conducir.

-Buenas noticias, gorgorito- la voz de la latina suena como si fuera a decirle algo que hiciera que le gustaran las vaginas. –He hablado con mis contactos y aun están muy verdes en el caso. No tienen ningún sospechoso. Eso sí, han identificado vuestro coche, un monovolumen negro, algún transeúnte lo vio. Por suerte no se quedó con la matrícula.

-Porque le quitamos la matrícula, Santana- sonríe, permitiéndose soltar el aire en un suspiró. Realmente tienen posibilidades de escapar. Sólo necesita tener todos los cabos bien atados.

-Te recomiendo que te libres de él. Conozco a alguien que puede darte otro coche…

-No.

-¡¿Qué?! Blaine no seas gilipollas, te he dicho que lo están buscando.

-Precisamente. En realidad esperarán que nos libremos de él. Y no puedo hacerlo, está lleno de nuestro ADN y no tengo tiempo para limpiarlo. Nos lo llevamos. Y nadie sospechará de nosotros por eso mismo.

-Estás loco, Anderson.

-Gracias, Santana.- sonríe. Luego habla con un poco más de emoción. –De verdad, gracias.

-Oh, por favor- la otra responde con asco y cuelga. Blaine no podría quererla más en ese momento aunque lo intentara.

 

Conduce hasta un descampado alejado de la ciudad. Coge un bidón enorme de metal y mete en él las sabanas de hotel y las ropas que tanto él como Kurt usaron la noche del asesinato y las empapa en gasolina. Tardarán en arder una media hora, seguramente. Luego esparcirá las cenizas por todo el terreno y podrá respirar en paz.

 

Cuando enciende la cerilla y la deja caer, Blaine piensa con fuerza que todo saldrá bien. Como si estuviera pidiendo un deseo delante de una tarta de cumpleaños, pero avivando las llamas en lugar de apagándolas.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

Blaine no tuvo una buena infancia. Seguramente en todos esos perfiles psicológicos que las diferentes agencias de inteligencia de los más importantes gobiernos han realizado sobre él será lo único que acierten. Blaine no es una persona sin compasión, incapaz de identificarse con otros o sentir emociones profundas.

 

Pero si es verdad que Blaine no tuvo un padre cariñoso y amable. Es cierto que más bien era del tipo autoritario, conservador, estricto y perfeccionista. Su padre era alguien importante e influyente en la ciudad en la que vivían y sólo le importaban dos cosas; el dinero y las apariencias. Se consideraba perfecto y, por tanto, todo en su vida debía ser perfecto.

Eso incluía a su mujer y a su hijo.

 

Y por supuesto, si alguno de los dos se salía del comportamiento esperado, si no realizaban todo de una manera impecable, él los devolvía al camino con la severidad de su cinturón.

 

Blaine recuerda a su padre muy bien, clara y nítidamente. Recuerda el tamaño de sus manos al golpear contra su cara, recuerda las reglas que mandaba repetir como una incansable tonada cada día. Recuerda como era incapaz de ver sus defectos y sus fracasos y siempre acababa responsabilizando a su madre y a él si un negocio salía mal, si había demasiado ruido en la casa o si algún invitado en algunas de sus fiestas sociales no terminaba obscenamente impresionado ante sus logros.

 

No, Blaine no tuvo una infancia feliz.

Pero se encargó de remediarlo.

 

Y ahora Blaine vive como siempre ha querido, sin miedos ni opresiones. Reconoce que quizás tenga algún que otro trauma de la infancia y si algún día acaba en alguna cárcel de máxima seguridad aceptará pasar por tratamiento psicológico sin demasiadas pegas.

Y si se molestan en preguntarle porque se dedica a asesinar bajo sueldo, contestará con sinceridad.

 

_¿Por qué no?_

 

Todo es un negocio en ésta vida, desgraciadamente. Todo tiene un precio. Él descubrió que prefería estar en el lado de los que atacan a los que se dejan atacar. Y no es como si matase a gente inocente. Nadie que se mueva en el mismo mundo en el que él se mueve es inocente. Si te metes en él debes de tener presente que puedes acabar _mal_.

 

(Quizás, si el terapeuta es bastante observador, se dé cuenta de que Blaine entierra sus posibles arrepentimientos muy dentro de si. Y que si él muriese asesinado no le importaría, ya que sabe que es el precio que se puede pagar por el camino que ha decidido andar)

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

Blaine le paga al doctor con toda su parte del trabajo de Balboa, que ya ha sido entregado en su cuenta. Realiza la transferencia bancaria con su PDA y el hombre sonríe satisfecho por primera vez. Luego va a la habitación de Kurt y se sienta en la incómoda silla que está resultando ser su mejor amiga esas últimas horas. Cae dormido de cansancio sobre la almohada de Kurt, dejándose acunar por su suave respiración. Le han desconectado el monitor, algo que supone es una buena noticia.

 

Cuando se despierta el atardecer ha dejado paso a la noche. Mira el reloj de pared y comprueba que han pasado un par de horas.

-Ey- escucha a su lado. Se gira para ver los preciosos ojos de Kurt despiertos. Parece más lúcido que por la mañana. –Ya era hora de que despertaras. El doctor ha salido a buscar alguna medicina para nuestro viaje. Se queja de que debería reposar más, pero me encuentro bastante bien.

-¿Te duele?- pregunta. Kurt se encoge de hombros.

-Algo, aun tengo anestesia circulando por mi torrente sanguíneo. Sirve bastante.- se incorpora un poco, con cuidado. –Ayúdame a vestirme. ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

-Me deshice de la que podía incriminarnos y he comprado más- abre una maleta de ruedas grande y saca unos pantalones y un jersey de cuello alto azul. –No es nada de Alexander McQueen, lo lamento, pero no podía perder demasiado tiempo de compras.

-¿Y esa maleta?- pregunta. No la había visto antes.

-Es parte del plan, luego te lo explico- le ayuda a sentarse en la cama y a ponerse los pantalones. Despacio, con cuidado. Hace que se levante, apoyándose en su pecho y se adelanta a las manos de Kurt para cerrar la cremallera y abrochar el botón. Kurt siente una caricia suave en sus caderas y el calor que le nace en el estómago amenaza por subirse a sus mejillas. Está cansado. Demasiado. Le cuesta más luchar contra eso.

-Blaine…- advierte. El otro levanta su vista y lo mira serio, solemne.

-Te quiero- le suelta de repente. Directo, como un golpe. Si Kurt pudiera lo odiaría por no dejarlo estar. Por no ignorar el elefante rosa que llevan siempre consigo que es su relación y sus sentimientos. –Te quiero y no sé ya que hacer para que me creas y no me rechaces, Kurt, pero lo seguiré intentando. Y lo sabes. Así que deja de fingir de una vez que no sientes nada, porque los dos sabemos que es una gran mentira.

-Yo no…

-… me involucro con compañeros de trabajo.- interrumpe Blaine. -¿Y sabes qué? Es otra gran mentira. Al igual que nunca miras atrás, que sólo te preocupas por ti mismo. Dime, Kurt, si sólo te preocupas por ti mismo ¿por qué te pusiste en el camino de esa bala?

 

Kurt cierra los ojos, respirando profundamente. Blaine sonríe porque sabe que no puede refutar eso. Kurt rompió su principal regla en la vida. Le levanta la cara con cuidado para que deje de mirar al suelo y se acerca lo suficiente para que sus narices se rocen.

-Por favor…- suplica, ignorando su orgullo. Al fin y al cabo, no es algo que necesite para hablar con Kurt. –He pasado el peor día de mi vida, Kurt, y me he dado cuenta de una cosa. No puedo vivir sin ti. Te lo juro, no puedo. No sigas alargando esto.

 

Le da un par de segundos. Los justos para que se aparte si quiere. Entonces termina de cerrar el espacio entre ellos y lo besa. Los labios de Kurt están secos y los lame despacio hasta colarse entre ellos. Una parte de su cabeza piensa que en cualquier momento Kurt le dará un puñetazo o un mordisco que le corte la lengua, por lo que piensa saborear cada segundo. Pero cuando nota los brazos del otro rodear su cuello dudosamente y devolverle el beso tiene que contenerse para no rugir de felicidad. Se están besando durante lo que parecen horas, despacio, sin ninguna ganas de volver a la realidad.

 

Es Kurt el que rompe el contacto, suspirando y con los ojos cerrados. Tiene la boca roja y Blaine esconde la sonrisa en su cuello desnudo. Se frota un poco contra él, porque es tremendamente suave y a Kurt no parece importarle su naciente barba arañando su piel.

-Que voy a hacer contigo…- susurra el castaño.

-Bueno, ya lo averiguarás. Tienes mucho tiempo.

 

Kurt suelta una carcajada suave. Blaine está encantado de ese Kurt sin defensas, relajado entre sus brazos. Lo abrazaría con fuerza para que no se le escapase, pero no quiere abrirle la herida.

-Bueno. ¿Vas a contarme tu plan ahora?

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

Extrañamente, su residencia principal, o al menos la que mantenían con sus auténticos nombres estaba en Boston. En ella pasaban la mayor parte del año, en el ático de un edificio del centro. En la planta más baja del edificio estaba un pequeño bar.

 

Kurt iba a veces, muchas veces. Más veces de las que quisiera pensar. Iba cuando Blaine salía por la noche, porque no quería verlo volver acompañado. No quería escuchar ningún ruido que viniera de su cuarto, ningún crujir de muelles ni ningún gemido ahogado. Kurt no quería ver la cara de Blaine que parecía retarle (o suplicarle) que dijera algo.

 

Además, ¿qué iba a decir él? Nada, no podía decir nada. No debía. Le había dicho millones de veces, hasta la saciedad, que él podía hacer lo que quisiera fuera del trabajo. Que él no era nada de Blaine, sólo su compañero. No tenía derecho a opinar, ni a molestarse ni a nada. No. Él no sentía nada, nunca, se negaba. Siempre mantenía sus emociones bajo control, siempre.

 

Así que Kurt bajaba a ese bar y se quedaba allí. Y no sabía exactamente porque, ya que no servían Cosmopolitan, sólo cerveza. Y siempre echaban los partidos de fútbol. Quizás fuera por Finn, el camarero. Un grandullón enorme, de sonrisa fácil, algo torpe. Kurt siempre se sentaba en un rincón apartado de la barra y desde el primer día se acercaba a él a darle conversación. Kurt no entendía porque. Pero se ponía a su lado y comentaba el partido, a pesar de que Kurt mostraba cero conocimiento de cualquier deporte.

 

Así que Kurt siguió bajando a ese bar, siguió bebiendo una cerveza que no le gustaba, amarga como sus pensamientos, escuchando de tácticas y de jugadas, casi como si de un ritual se tratase.

-Tienes mala cara- le comentó una noche Finn. Limpiaba distraídamente unos vasos y ponía esa mirada de no comprender algo que solía acompañar cuando Kurt le hablaba sobre diseñadores de ropa.

-No, estoy bien- le contestó automáticamente. Era un hábito. Si decía lo suficientemente seguido que se encontraba bien se autoconvencería.

-Por que no… simplemente se lo dices- suelta. Kurt abre mucho los ojos.

-¿Decir? ¿Lo qué? ¿A quién?

-Pues, no sé… a quien sea que te tenga así. A veces no reconocer algo es lo peor, luego puede resultar demasiado tarde- Finn puso cara un poco triste y Kurt casi tuvo ganas de preguntarle si hablaba por experiencia propia. Excepto que Kurt nunca pregunta por la vida de otros (Así nadie pregunta por la suya).

 

Bebió un trago de la cerveza pensando en todos los avances de Blaine que le había negado, en las contestaciones frías e impasibles, en los tres años de frustración bien escondida tras indiferencia y en cuantas veces los ojos grandes y castaños lo han mirado esperanzados, pidiendo algo incapaz de darle, y como había tenido que pisotear esa ilusión.

-Ya es demasiado tarde.- contestó con amargura. Finn le dio un apretón en el hombro para demostrar comprensión o algo parecido.

-No digas eso. Sólo la muerte es irremediable.

 

Kurt le sonrió, con algo de ironía. Aunque la autentica ironía vino mucho después.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

-Pretendes cruzar el estado en coche. No sólo este estado, sino los dos siguientes, como una pareja de viaje.

-Sí- Blaine abre el maletero y mete la maleta con sus ahora nuevas posesiones.

-Después coger un avión a Hawai

-Sí.

-Y de allí utilizar uno de tus contactos para salir del país.

-Exacto. Aun no tengo muy claro donde ir, quería comentártelo a ti primero. Había pensado Japón, ¿te gusta Japón?- cierra el maletero con llave y luego coge la bolsa de viaje y la pone en el asiento del copiloto. –En primavera debe ser genial, es cuando florecen los cerezos. Ven.- le extiende una mano a Kurt para ayudarlo a entrar en la parte trasera del monovolumen.

-Hay sangre en este asiento, ¿verdad? Mi sangre.- dice ignorando la mano extendida y mirando directamente hacia la manta que cubre el asiento de atrás.

-No. Sí. Algo. Limpié, pero no a fondo porque no tenía tiempo. Así que si pasas algo de luminol se verá. Pero vamos, casi nada.- obliga a Kurt a que entre y se tumbe dentro. Le ha puesto hasta cojines para que esté lo más cómodo posible. Saca otra manta y se la pone por encima y Kurt resopla.

-¿Y si nos encontramos con un control?

-Con un poco de suerte, Kurt, no tendrán motivos para echar luminol a nuestro coche.

 

Kurt se hunde en los cojines, cruzándose de brazos. ¿Suerte? ¿Están dejando su huida a la suerte? Blaine si que tiene suerte de que esté enamorado de él o sino lo mataría. Es tan despreocupado, tan… tan… _él_.

-Estás completamente loco- comunica. Blaine se ríe mientras enciende el motor. El ruido de la ciudad en la noche tapa su huida.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

La primera vez que Kurt asesinó a alguien lo planeó durante semanas.

 

En su instituto la entidad con el coeficiente intelectual más elevado después de él mismo era el hámster que tenían de mascota en el laboratorio de ciencias. Eran todos unos salvajes, unos matones que disfrutaban metiéndose con los más débiles. Kurt soportó años de humillaciones, golpes, empujones por el pasillo, ser arrojado contra taquillas o contenedores de basura y hasta recibir granizados en la cara. Kurt lo soportó, porque podía. Porque era fuerte. Porque algún día en el futuro él sería alguien importante y todos esos imbéciles se arrastrarían para pedirle trabajo.

 

Pero entonces mataron a su padre y a Kurt le desaparecieron las buenas intenciones.

 

Kurt no olvidará ese día que llegó al taller de su padre para verlo tumbado en el suelo, blanco y frío como el hielo. Recuerda como lloró en el funeral, mientras lo enterraba en completa soledad. Los médicos dijeron que fue un infarto múltiple. Que siempre había tenido el corazón delicado.

 

Cuatro días después, mientras que Kurt caminaba por los pasillos de su instituto escucha risas, escuchas las palabras “ _El padre del maricón_ ” y sobre una broma telefónica. Lo divertido que fue escucharlo gritar por indignación.

Kurt suma dos y dos. Lo comprende en ese instante. Ellos realizaron una llamada anónima para molestar a su padre. Su padre bueno, amable, que no soportaba las injusticias. Que se alteraba ya por las noticias de los telediarios. Esos _bastardos hijos de puta_ le hicieron eso, colgando como cobardes sin saber que le habían provocado un infarto.

 

Jamás había sentido una ira tal. Sorda, blanca, que palpitaba contra sus oídos. Algo dentro de él se rompió, cambió. Supo lo que quería hacer en ese instante y ningún valor, ninguna moralidad le importó. Los derechos son algo que se entregan muy fácilmente. Respeto. Vida. No, Kurt dejó de opinar así en ese instante. Si alguien quería que lo respetase, tendría que ganárselo. Sí alguien quería que Kurt Hummel valorara su vida, debería de darle razones.

Y eso neandertales no lo habían hecho.

 

Recuerda que no gritó ni se alteró. Que centro toda esa ira en pensar, en planear como hacerlo. Detalle a detalle.

 

Se decidió por la explosión de gas en los vestuarios. Brutal pero a la vez rápido. Recuerda esperar a fuera, con el frío calando sus huesos a pesar de las capas de ropa y la trenca de pana. Recuerda que no se asustó ni un poco a pesar de lo grande que fue la explosión y que abandonó el instituto y su pueblo natal cuando escuchó las sirenas de bomberos, sin mirar atrás.

 

Recuerda también, que tres días después, desayunando en un café en ninguna parte, al ver en las noticias que nadie sospechaba la verdad, que culpaban de la explosión a unas tuberías en mal estado y a unos estudiantes fumando en los vestuarios, que no sólo lo había hecho.

 

Sino que lo había hecho _muy_ bien.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

La carretera por la que van está rodeada de bosque. Es una carretera secundaria, prácticamente vacía. Blaine lleva conduciendo toda la noche y ya van cerca de dos días sin dormir, pero está acostumbrado. Ha tenido misiones largas, todavía puede aguantar. Quedan menos de quinientos kilómetros para cruzar a otro estado y entonces buscará un lugar donde descansar unas horas. O un par de días, dependiendo de cómo esté Kurt.

 

Echa un ojo por el espejo retrovisor. Kurt ha dormido prácticamente todo el camino, sin moverse. Sigue muy pálido y parece que tiene algo de fiebre. Pero el Doctor Williams les ha provisto de suficientes antibióticos y calmantes para dos meses. Están a buen recaudo, bajo el asiento del propio Kurt.

 

De repente, a lo lejos, ve un coche patrulla. Le hace señales para que se pare y Blaine se pone algo tenso. Intenta que no se le note, acaricia con algo de fuerza el volante mientras aparca despacio enfrente de los policías y baja la ventanilla. Compone su mejor sonrisa.

-Buenos días, agentes- saluda. -¿Iba demasiado rápido?

-No, señor- comenta uno, el más obeso y que le cuesta entender por su espeso bigote. –Es un simple control rutinario. ¿Me enseña los papeles, por favor?

-Claro- Blaine hace como que los busca por al guantera, como si no estuviera seguro donde están. Los entrega con tranquilidad, son perfectos. Está seguro de ello. Una falsificación perfecta. Hasta tiene alguna que otra mancha amarillenta, como si tuvieran ya un tiempo.

-¿Quién está en el asiento de atrás?- pregunta el agente más joven, uno que parece recién sacado de la academia. Blaine se gira y no tiene que fingir la mirada de cariño ni la sonrisa embobada al ver a Kurt tapado hasta la barbilla. Se le llena la boca de alegría al hablar.

-Mi novio. Venimos de visitar a mis padres y a mi hermana, pero mi sobrino pequeño estaba resfriado y creo que se lo ha pegado. Quise que nos quedáramos, pero es un cabezota de cuidado y no piensa faltar al trabajo.

 

La mentira le sale natural, como si fuera un ciudadano normal y corriente, algo parlanchín. Los policías intercambian una mirada incómoda cuando dice la palabra novio, pero él hace como que no se da cuenta.

-¿Puede abrir el maletero?- le piden y él asiente sin perder la sonrisa. No duda, no tiene porque. Sólo hay una maleta grande, con ropa para un fin de semana. Los policías miran buscando algún alijo secreto o un doble fondo en el maletero, pero no lo encontrarán. Parecen satisfechos con su pequeño examen. Blaine lo sabe. Una pareja gay, vestida con ropas cursis, no dan el perfil de los asesinos que están buscando. A veces los tópicos sirven para algo.

-Debería parar a descansar, amigo- le dice el policía del mostacho antes de dejarle ir. –Tiene cara de cansado.

 

Blaine le agradece su interés y promete que parará en el motel más cercano. Se aleja de ellos conteniendo las ganas de acelerar, para no parecer nada sospechoso. Sólo cuando pierde de vista el coche, sólo cuando pasa al otro estado, se da cuenta de una cosa.

Lo han conseguido. Lo ha conseguido. Su plan ha salido bien y lo _han_ conseguido.

 

Siente que su pecho se infla un poco de orgullo y agradece que Kurt no esté despierto para que no lo baje de su pasajera nube.

 

Así que esto es lo que el otro debe de sentir cuando diseña sus misiones y salen a la perfección. Es algo novedoso para él, la verdad.

 

No está mal la sensación.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

La primera vez que Blaine asesinó a alguien no lo tenía planeado. Fue un impulso, no razonó (pocas veces lo hacía). Tuvo después que cubrir sus huellas, utilizar todo su ingenio.

 

Blaine lo recordaba muy bien. Recordaba esa tarde llegar del instituto antes porque habían cancelado las clases. Recordaba abrir la puerta y quedarse ahí, helado, observando a su padre arrastrar a su madre hacia las escaleras. El cuerpo de su madre. El cuerpo de su madre sin vida, dejado, laxo como una muñeca de trapo.

 

Recuerda que dice algo, un tartamudeo, y su padre se gira hacia él. Tiene ojos de loco, desquiciados, llenos de ira y miedo. Le grita que cierre la puerta. Le grita que no ha sido su culpa, que ha caído mal. Que el pico de la mesa no debía de haber estado ahí. Blaine siente un par de lágrimas rodar, pero su padre no lo ve. Le ordena que vaya. Le ordena que le ayude a subirla por las escaleras. Que harán que parezca un accidente.

 

Blaine le desobedeció por primera vez. No fue, como le pidió. No fue como siempre, que decía “Salta” y Blaine preguntaba “¿Cuánto de alto?”. Algo dentro de él se encendió. Odio, rabia. Fue como ver la luz, sólo que en roja. Roja de ira y sangre. Blaine pasó de largo a su padre, ignoró sus gritos y sus llamados. Sabía que lo había seguido, lo sentía, aunque no miró atrás. Fue directo hacia el mueble del salón, el cajón más pequeño, y sacó el revolver de su padre. No tembló, no dudó. Giró, apuntó y disparó. La última expresión que vio de su padre fue una mezcla de ira y sorpresa, con una bala entre las cejas.

 

No, Blaine no planeó matar a nadie. Luego tuvo que llamar a la policía, tuvo que inventar una excusa (“ _Si, lo vi arrastrar el cuerpo de mi madre. Estaba como loco. Se abalanzó hacia mí,  gritaba que no permitiría que lo delatara. Sabía donde guardaba el arma, todos en la casa lo sabíamos…_ ”), tuvo que hacer el papel durante bastante tiempo.

 

Pero Blaine no se arrepiente, no. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Como premio ganó su libertad.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

Hawai es un lugar caluroso, con un clima húmedo y aire pegajoso. A Baine le encanta, puede llevar bermudas, gafas de sol de colores y camisas hawaianas. Kurt lo odia, por el calor, la humedad que le estropea el pelo, las bermudas y las camisas hawaianas.

 

Aun así, se quedan más tiempo de lo planeado. Al parecer el caso de Balboa se ha enfriado por falta de pruebas, así que Blaine prefirió esperar a que Kurt estuviera completamente recuperado e incluso un poco más antes de volver a viajar. Los días en coche fueron duros, Kurt tuvo una pequeña infección y no quiso arriesgarse más.

 

Y gracias a que no era la primera vez que habían ido a las islas ese año, porque no tuvieron que vacunarse.

-He hablado con Mike y con Tina. Podremos irnos mañana.- le dice el moreno bebiendo en un coco. -¿Saldrás de la sombrilla para que te de algo el sol antes de irnos a Japón?

-No- contesta, sin mirarle. Puede notar su risa silenciosa, y él también sonríe levemente. –No pienso llenarme de pecas.

-Es una lástima- Blaine se inclina un poco hacía su tumbona. –Podría lamértelas.

Ésta vez si consigue que Kurt lo mire, con media sonrisa torcida.

-Puedes lamer otras cosas.

 

Por el comentario se gana un beso largo y profundo, ignorando miradas curiosas o escandalizadas. Blaine cuela un poco la mano por la camiseta de tirantes blanca que lleva el castaño, feliz de no notar después de días vendas y apósitos. Pasa ligeramente los dedos por la cicatriz, aun blanda y suave.

-Te operarás para quitártela, ¿verdad?- comenta entre besos, sabiendo de lo mucho que le gusta al otro cuidar su aspecto. Se sorprende cuando Kurt niega con la cabeza.

-No. Me gusta donde está. Me gusta lo que representa.

 

Blaine no dice nada en ese momento. Realmente no puede, por lo que sigue besándolo hasta que se le quedan los labios rojos y la lengua sin saliva.

 

Esa misma noche, en la habitación del hotel, Blaine lo lame por completo. Pasa prácticamente horas lamiendo su herida con cuidado, casi con adoración, mientras Kurt se remueve entre suspiros agotados y escalofríos de placer, con los dedos de Blaine en su interior y enredando los rizos negros entre los suyos. La mañana se presenta con ellos aún despiertos y se preparan para partir en poco tiempo.

 

Abandonan el país como siempre lo hacen, como dos sombras en pleno día, de las que nadie excepto ellos tienen autentica constancia de su existencia.

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> No voy a hablar mucho con esta historia, sólo diré que es de las favoritas que he hecho y que me gustó tanto este AU que empecé a hacer relatos de él cada vez que se me ocurría. Iba a subirlo sí o sí. 
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
